Toyota Camry Hybrid
The XV40 is the first Camry series that has been available with a gasoline/electric hybrid drivetrain (see: below). Known as the "Toyota Camry Hybrid", the gasoline–electric model premiered in January 2006—alongside the non-hybrid car. Camry Hybrids were initially built solely at the Tsutsumi plant in Toyota, Aichi, Japan, although the hybrid has never been available for purchase in its home market. Since October 2006, models for the North American market shifted production to Toyota Motor Manufacturing Kentucky in the United States. Toyota Australia began local manufacture of the hybrid on December 11, 2009 at its Altona, Victoria plant. In Australasia, the car is known as the "Toyota Hybrid Camry", as opposed to "Camry Hybrid". Since May 2009, the hybrid model has also been produced at Toyota Motor Thailand's Gateway plant in Chachoengsao. Unlike the Camry Hybrid models produced elsewhere, the Thai models are based on the "prestige Camry" design. As of August 2009, worldwide sales of the Camry Hybrid represent 8.3 percent of Toyota's total hybrid sales, ranking second after the Toyota Prius, with more than 167,000 Camry Hybrids sold. As of December 2009 cumulative sales of the Camry Hybrid had reached 154,977 units in the US, placing it as the third best selling electric hybrid car in that market. Compared to the gasoline-only variants, several features are unique to the hybrid. In addition to the hybrid powertrain, the Camry Hybrid employs electric power steering, brakes, and air conditioning that are fully operational once the internal combustion engine is deactivated. The car can run in an all-electric mode, gasoline-only or both. A real-time dashboard screen shows power distribution and the operation of the hybrid system and the tachometer is replaced by an analog fuel economy readout. The hybrid drivetrain has also necessitated a redesigned front subframe, along with remodeled rear and center floor pressings. This was required to accommodate the battery pack, which is stowed in the trunk. Other differences include wheel spats and underbody pans which reduce aerodynamic drag from 0.28 to 0.27 ''c''d, an "Eco" operating mode for the HVAC system that reduces the output of air conditioning to assist fuel economy, and Vehicle Dynamics Integrated Management (VDIM). Cosmetic changes are limited to redesigned tail lights with LEDs, a chrome-lined grille, as opposed to the color-coded version on every other Camry trim, and hybrid-oriented emblems including "Hybrid" badging on the front fenders and a decklid-mounted "Hybrid Synergy Drive" logo. For the facelifted version that debuted at the January 2009 North American International Auto Show, Toyota worked to better differentiate the styling of the hybrid away from the rest of the Camry range. This was achieved by fitting a distinct front fascia with a large, central air dam, vertically slotted fog lamps, and a single-blade grille. From the rear, the tail lamps abstain from the primarily red lens inserts fitted previously, to predominantly clear lenses, while the interior receives a newly designed fuel economy gauge. The design registrations for the facelifted Camry Hybrid, noting changes made to the original were filed on December 19, 2008 at the US Patent and Trademark Office. References Category:Hybrid Vehicles